1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shock absorber that performs damping using a liquid.
2. Description of the Related Art
A suspension apparatus in a vehicle such as an automobile includes a shock absorber with a damping force generating mechanism that appropriately damps vibration transmitted from a road surface to a vehicle body during traveling in order to improve riding comfort and operational stability. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H7-091476 discloses a damping-force-variable damper including a compression side damping valve that allows a damping force to be exerted, and a damping-force characteristic varying means for varying a set load for the compression side damping valve to enable an exerted-damping-force characteristic to be variably controlled.
In the shock absorber, when the damping force resulting from movement of a partitioning portion is enabled to be varied, an apparatus configuration is preferably simple.
An object of the present invention is to enable the damping force resulting from movement of the partitioning portion to be changed using a simple configuration.